


Cooking

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Blind Joe Series [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas watches Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Lucas watched as Joe moved confidently around the kitchen. He was making breakfast and Lucas' mouth was watering at both the delicious smells and the sight of his lover, shirtless and barefoot, cooking for him.

He leaned against a wall, revelling in the chance to watch without being teased.

"I know you're there," Joe commented, without stopping what he was doing, and Lucas laughed.

"I can't help it," he said. "It amazes me whenever I see you like this. You've come so far over the last few months. No one could tell you were blind. I'm proud of you, love."


End file.
